Tales of a Cliched Relationship
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: In every story, there's a cliche. There are cliche relationships, and definitely cliche people. this is a story about how those people came together to form a cliche relationship. (KuroShin, rated T for swearing, mentions of sexual relationships, and fights. Not as much angst as you would think.)


** Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Red. For once, I am writing a fanfic that will not turn into smut. As shown in the description, it's rated T for swearing, mentions of sexual relationships, and violent fights between unknown strangers and Kuroha. This is KuroShin, and there might be some bullying associated with homosexuality, so just a warning. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tale One: Moving In**

Under certain circumstances, two people with horribly cliche lives will come together and form a horrible cliche relationship. You've got the head cheerleader, who is surprisingly in desperate love and desire with the star quarterback of the football team who also happens to be team captain. Then there's the nerdy girl who gets together with the most popular boy in school for an English project and the two fall hopelessly in love with each other. Of course, how can we forget about the outcast boy that writes deep, sensitive poetry about birds that somehow manages to land a date with the head cheerleader. But one relationship, which isn't as cliche, that tops them all in both function and cuteness. The school delinquent that suddenly stops fighting as soon as the innocent—and extremely depressed, in this case—new student comes to town. Add a boarding school and put those two in the same room as roommates and you've got the perfectly cliche relationship.

One a bit like this one.

* * *

Shintaro Kisaragi was a mix of childish innocence, mild depression, and an I.Q of 168 all held together by folds of pale, milky skin and very little muscle. If you took a short look at him, it was obvious he had been through a lot. He lived a free life, his parents more focused on making their little girl a star to worry about their genius of a son. They only noticed him when he was doing something bad. He had a white rabbit to keep him company, the small animal his only close friend until he met Ayano, the happy girl with the red scarf that sat next to him all through his second year of middle school. Through Ayano, he met people he would have ignored before. There was Kido, the somewhat invisible girl that seemed to pop up expectantly. Then came Seto, the gentle and hyper animal lover that helped Shintaro when it came to his rabbit. Then he met Kano, the one he dated for two years and gave his virginity to. Though when he decided to break it off with him, neither of them were surprised. They were just together for the sex. Slowly, he became a different person, actually smiling every once in a while when Ayano said something. He even walked home with her.

Before middle school, he hid behind his intelligence. He used big words to steer people away, knowing that they too would find him to be freakishly smart. He wanted to use it, yet he also wanted to get rid of it. So he stopped studying. When that didn't work, he just didn't pay attention in class. His intelligence level just kept getting higher and higher...he hated it.

But that wasn't what wrecked him. Ayano was what ruined him. The always smiling girl never told him—her best friend—what was going on. He knew nothing about her chronic depression, her abusive environment at home due to her crazy scientist father, or the way kids would tease her about her looks and her scarf. He only saw the brunette girl that was always ready to give him the most sincere smile she could muster up.

Worst of all, he felt like it was all his fault. They had gotten in an argument the week before she did it. He didn't want to hold her hand as they walked home. Now, he wanted nothing more than to hold that hand of hers.

He knew he should have thought something was wrong when she didn't go to school that week. He should have seen the signs. He had a fucking I.Q of 168, but it never occurred to him that something might be wrong with her. No...Nothing was wrong with her. Something was wrong with the people that pressured her to do what she did.

Ayano jumped off the roof the the school building on a Thursday evening, leaving a sot of blood in the yard and the rest of the school to mourn on Friday. He never cried that day, despite how tears were in an abundance. He just sat in his seat all day, staring at the vase of daffodils someone had put on her desk. He wondered which of the bullies put that there.

_"We've enrolled you in the boarding school across town, Shintaro." His parents told him. He was a second year now, in high school, and still felt the sting of Ayano's death. He sat at the dinner table, wearing a black sweatshirt that hung off his body like a blanket and loose-fitting jeans. "You need to get away form this house and the neighborhood. It holds to many memories. Momo should be able to visit you every once in a while." They lived in a big city. The school was farther than they even knew. "You'll live in the dorms..."_

"Dorms, huh?" Shintaro looked up at the building he would call home for the rest of his high school life.

* * *

Kuroha never really liked his body. The skin wasn't smooth like a girls, and he could never get certain parts to shine. Scars and fresh cuts covered his torso, arms, and legs—all from fights, both old and new. He was the typical high school delinquent. He had his ears pierced and had a couple of tattoos. He felt a chill go down his spine and adrenaline pump in his veins when he fought. He rarely attended class, only going when there was a test so he wouldn't completely fail. When he walked through the halls, no one stopped him. He had a clean path. He never wore the school's uniform, saying it was ugly and an offense to his style. He was living the life.

Life wasn't always in his favor. As a kid, he was often told how much of a bastard child he was. His mother was the mistress of some big business head, and she hated Kuroha for ruining that life for her. His brothers both were born when his mother was married. They lived with their father. He was stuck with his mother, who was in and out of relationships. One week, it was a blond. The next, it would be some Russian. No matter who they were, he always tried his best to get along with them. They all told him how good of a kid he was and how it was a shame he came from a bitch like his mother.

He could always hear them yelling. In their tiny, two room apartment, the thin walls did nothing to keep the sounds from the next room out. He heard it when they had sex, he heard it when they talked about money, and he definitely heard it when they argued. Every single crash of a cheap reprint of some overly famous painting in a horrible wooden frame covered in plexiglass woke him up. Their physical fighting and verbal insults made it hard to fall back asleep. In the end, he would just cry louder than the screaming he heard. It only helped a little.

Boyfriend after boyfriend, his mother eventually grew tired of the life she was living. She had told Kuroha not to come into the kitchen, so naturally he did. His mother killed herself right in front of his eyes.

He was sent to live with his brothers, his biological father denying any relation to the yellow-eyed kid. Through the years, he became increasingly defiant, resulting in all three of them—him and his two brothers—being sent to a boarding school.

After a whole year of having his own room, he never thought he would suddenly get a roommate.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Shintaro." Kido took a box of books, a bit worried about how many bags Shintaro was carrying. "Are all those filled?"

"No, it's too much of a hassle. And if my mom sees I took her best suitcase, she'll come and visit." Though he didn't smile, she knew it was a joke. "Last time I saw you, you had shorter hair." He was referring to middle school, when the girl, who was completely invisible to all but a few people, wore her hair in a bob. She had since changed, her hair now long and actual feminine qualities gracing her once boyish features.

"Thanks for noticing. Now if only someone else would notice." She held the door open for him.

"You're still unnoticeable?" He entered the building, paying no attention to the horny looks on every guy's face as soon as a girl came in. "I thought this change would make you more...eye-catching?"

"You'd think that. But the only time people notice me is if I stick out."

"Must be hard to fit in with green hair."

"It's actually easier than you'd think." She walked up some stairs, taking the piece of paper out of her pocket with his room number on it. "Wow, you're lucky." There was obvious sarcasm in her voice. "You get to room with Kuroha."

"And why does that constitute a sassy tone from you?" He knew his room was number 43, and he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"He's dangerous. I've only seen him a few times, and he's got these yellow eyes..."

"Kido, it's not humanly possible to have yellow eyes. He probably wears contacts." Shintaro located his room, wondering why the hell his roommate would leave the door unlocked like that. "Come on, help me unpack before Kano and Momo get here. They want to visit."

"Kano's coming? What the hell?" She seemed angry, but that was just a cover for how she really felt. "He hasn't visited me once. I'll rip him a new one when he gets here."

"Ouch. Nothing fits in that hole of his already, so be gentle."

"And you know this from personal experience?" She was purring, a small grin on her face as she unpacked books and put them on the shelf.

"Naturally."

* * *

Kuroha loved this feeling. With every punch, he could feel every single trouble just go away. He beat people until they bled, his knuckles aching with a good feeling afterward. He would walk away form this fight with only a cut on his side, not too deep but still bleeding.

He felt as if he was forgetting something as he walked through the hall of the dorm, stopping in front of his room. He was sure he heard voices. One of them had to be a girl, the other one he wasn't so sure of. "Naturally."

"You sure you'll be okay rooming with a guy? Last time I checked, tall dark and mysterious turned you on." That feminine voice.

"Kido, I've matured. I only really dated Kano because the sex was good." Oh yeah, that was a dude. He opened the door to find some green-haired chick and a frumpy little kid.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, a bit aggravated. The cut on his side was bleeding heavier, and he couldn't take his shirt off without feeling insecure. "Get the hell out."

"Last time I checked, which was twenty minutes ago, this is my room too." He sat on his bed without a care or fear in the world. "Thanks for the help, Kido. Wanna stay until Kano gets here?"

"Sure, why not?" Were they ignoring him? He didn't like this once bit.

"You mean you're Shintaro Kisaragi? I thought you were that idol I see on TV all the time." He sat on his own bed, taking the first aid kit out from under his bed slowly so he wouldn't attract their attention.

"That's my sister. She's annoying, you wouldn't want her as a roommate. And you do know I can see that you're bleeding, right?" he heard a bed creak and soft hands were taking the kit out of his.

"I don't need your help." Shintaro ignored him, taking out the gauze.

"Shut up and take your shirt off."

"Why do you-"

"Just do it or I'll do it for you." That was reason enough. Kuroha pulled his shirt off, tossing it over to where the laundry was collected every day. "It's not that deep..." He took out some peroxide, pouring it on a piece of gauze before pressing it against the cut.

"Ouch, careful!" He winced away in pain.

"Stop being a pussy and take it like a man."

"Ooooo..." That girl he had called Kido called, instantly cowering away when Kuroha glared at her.

"Who is she, anyways?"

"My friend. She's got permission to come here."

"Azami gave you permission? So that bitch can be forgiving..."

Shintaro pressed the gauze against his side unnecessarily hard, gritting his teeth. "That's my friend's grandmother you're talking about..." He growled, biting off some tape before putting a clean piece of gauze over the wound. He taped it on, returning to his spot on the bed.

"Thanks, I guess." Shintaro looked at him, a sudden blush on his face. He quickly shoved his face in a book, trying to ignore Kido's teases.

* * *

"So this is the pixie your staying with?" Kano rocked back on his heels, a red hand-print on his cheek from when Kido left. Shintaro ignored him, wondering why his roommate wasn't blowing up like he would have before.

"I'm not a fucking pixie. At most, I'm a fairy."

"So you're gay? My lucky day." Kano slid a hand along Kuroha's leg, all of this being caught out of the corner of Shintaro's eye.

"Kano, I've already taken the banana." Kano stood back and blinked, biting his lip as he cursed.

"Dammit, you always get the good ones."

"Sorry, the early bird gets the worm. Maybe if you had gone here with Kido, you would have gotten here first."

"Well, later fairy. I have an idol to walk home." Kano was referring to Shintaro's sister, the orange-haired idol getting a lot of unwanted attention outside. "I'll visit you on weekends, Shin." With a wave, he was gone.

"What is he on?"

"Rich guy cock. It's like a drug for him." Shintaro then shut his mouth, not wanting to talk anymore. He really just wanted to read the rule book.

"So he's..."

"Gay? More than anyone else. He can't keep it in his pants when it comes to a twink, and loves to submit when someone has money. You can say he's a professional gay prostitute."

"Is he any good?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow, looking up from his reading to send him a look of disbelief.

"Why? You thinking about sleeping with him?" Kuroha's cheeks grew warmer.

"Well...um..."

"He's utterly amazing."

"Really?"

Shintaro wasn't a liar, but he felt like he would need to lie in this case. "No, I'm joking. I've slept with him and he's horrible."

"Shame."

* * *

"Why'd you take me away?" Momo was pouting while she walked with Kano down the street, her hood up so she wouldn't attract attention. Kano shrugged, petting her head.

"You're brother needed some time to bond with that delicious stranger he claimed..." He knew that Shintaro would only claim someone if he really felt like they could go far together. "He's going to be in love soon..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Momo. Wanna go get some ice cream?"

** This hurts me. I've been writing so much these past few weeks that my arms ache. If you wanna know what the whole banana thing is, it means that Shintaro already has his eyes set on trying to date Kuroha. I was reading a manga once and it said that, so I decided to use it. Please Review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
